As used herein, the term “gas void fraction” (GVF) of a fluid may be defined as the ratio of the volume of gas present in the fluid to the total volume of the fluid.
Also, as used herein, the term “water-cut” of a fluid may be defined as the ratio of the volume of water present in the fluid to the volume of total liquids present in the fluid.
Fluids produced from oil and gas wells may be multiphase fluids having two or three different components. In particular, it is not uncommon for fluids produced from an oil or gas well to include oil, water and gas. The water-cut of a fluid produced from an oil or gas well can be a valuable piece of information because the economic value of the produced fluid is largely determined by the relative proportions of oil and water regardless of the relative proportion of any gas present.
It is known to use a gamma-ray beam for measuring the density of a multiphase fluid flowing through a steel pipe. In such a known system, one or more gamma-ray beams may be transmitted across one or more corresponding chordal paths such as one or more diametric paths across the fluid flow path defined by the pipe. The use of one or more such gamma-ray beams may result in a measured density of the fluid which is sensitive to changes in the flow regime of the fluid within the fluid flow path.